1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail polish removal devices and more particularly pertains to a new nail polish removal device for containing a solvent to loosen artificial nail from a hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nail polish removal devices is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches the use of rigid container with an absorbent material that receives a solvent and is used to dissolve nail polish or loosen artificial nails.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows for all artificial nails on a hand to be soaked at the same time thus reducing the amount of time to remove the artificial nails from the hand. Additionally, the device constricts around the wrist to inhibit odors from a solvent leaking out of the device while the artificial nails are being soaked in the solvent.